Quibble Pants
Quibble Pants is the secondary protagonist of My Little Pony for the episode "Stranger than Fan Fiction". He is voiced by Patton Oswalt, who also voices Remy, Max and Professor Dementor. Personality Similar to Rainbow Dash, Quibble Pants is portrayed as an overenthusiastic Daring Do fan. While he is mostly friendly and excitable when it comes to the original book trilogy, he is overly cynical, sarcastic, and critical in regards to the later books, calling A. K. Yearling a sellout for dumbing down the series. He is also prone to long-winded rants. However, due to Quibble's intricate knowledge of the Daring Do series, he is able to improvise in dangerous situations and solve puzzles far more quickly than even Daring Do can. Stranger than Fan Fiction Quibble Pants appears in Stranger Than Fan Fiction as an attendee of the Daring Do Convention in Manehattan. When first introduced, he is shown to be a huge fan of the Daring Do book series, even cosplaying as Daring and quoting pages of the series with perfect recall. He meets Rainbow Dash at the convention, and he is pleased to meet a fan who is as passionate about the series as he is. However, as Rainbow gets to know him, Quibble is revealed to only be a fan of the original Daring Do trilogy, and he refuses to acknowledge the existence of the later books due to his skepticism of said books' realism. Because such an opinion puts him at direct odds with Rainbow's opinions, the two have a heated falling-out. Later in the episode, Quibble Pants is dragged along with Rainbow Dash when they are captured by Dr. Caballeron under suspicion of working for Daring Do herself. However, Quibble believes the entire thing to be an act that Rainbow Dash orchestrated to prove his opinions wrong. After they escape from Caballeron and journey through a jungle, Quibble acknowledges the danger he is in, but he still writes it off as a performance with poor safety precautions. When Quibble comes face-to-face with a monstrous Cipactli and meets the real Daring Do, he finally accepts everything happening around him as real, and he uses his knowledge of the Daring Do series to solve a treasure puzzle. In the end, while he still doesn't like the Daring Do books released after the original trilogy, he accepts the realism in them as well as Rainbow Dash's reasons for enjoying them. Quotes Gallery qp1.png|Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants talking friendly qp2.png|Quibble Pants annoys Rainbow Dash qp3.jpg|Quibble Pants amazed to Rainbow Dash for saving his life qp4.jpg|Quibble Pants confronts Caballeron qp5.png|Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants seeing Daring Do qp6.png|Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants restoring thier friendship back Trivia *He seems to be a knock off of every fan of a franchise that can complain of what's new with it. *Patton Oswalt accept doing the voice of Quibble Pants since his daughter is a fan of My Little Pony. Navigation Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animals Category:In Love